


When We First Met

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Human, Ogres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed patrols the market and ends up meeting one of the town's bakers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We First Met

Patrolling around the marketplace was easily Bloodshed’s least favorite part of his job. While he hadn’t minded it too much when they were still in the ogre kingdom, things were much different now ever since Queen Eclipse’s father had passed away. 

Since his passing, Eclipse had inherited the land. Which meant her husband, King of the Ogres, was now also king of their neighboring human kingdom. The humans were afraid, which Bloodshed could somewhat understand. They were huge creatures that were portrayed as monsters to these people for decades. So naturally, some people tried to rebel.

They were easily dealt with, but that also meant that he was now in charge of the ogre soldiers who made rounds within the human marketplace. Bloodshed wished that he had not become Captain of the Guard all those years ago nor did he wish he had gained a reputation for himself as a brutal fighter. The humans were staring at him with fear in their eyes because of it, as if he were going to attack them at any second.

This was such a pain in the ass.

“You should smile more, Mister Sourpuss.”

Bloodshed turned to glare at Novabomb, who was also on patrol with him. He knew the other was just doing this to get on his nerves. And it was working, though that was mainly because he didn’t even want to be out here in the first place. He hoped that the day would pass by soon… even though currently it was going incredibly slow.

Seriously, he had been out here since eight this morning and it was only a little bit past noon. And his shift wouldn’t be over until later in the early evening. It didn’t help that he was starting to get hungry. He may have had money, but he wasn’t about to buy anything from anyone at the marketplace. These humans probably wouldn’t sell him anything anyway.

They walked up and down the marketplace a little more when they came across a pleasant smell. Definitely the sweet smell of a bakery. And it seemed as if they had just made some fresh bread. Bloodshed felt his mouth salivate a bit, but he kept quiet about the scent.

“Oh~ Something smells great!” Novabomb skipped a bit ahead of him, sniffing the air as he ignored all the fearful humans doing their best to avoid him. “I was hoping to get some lunch soon.”

Bloodshed rolled his eyes. Couldn’t he read the atmosphere? No one was going to serve two ogres, especially not if they were guards. Unless Novabomb really just didn’t care and was going to keep nagging until someone fed him. Which he had done before, so Bloodshed wouldn’t put it past him to do it with these humans.

 “Come on, I think it’s coming from down here!”

The bigger ogre huffed, but decided to humor the other and followed him down the path. Novabomb hummed softly to himself as he made his way down the road, ignoring the stares and whispers of the humans they passed. Bloodshed spared them a glance every now and then, only to be greeted with looks of fear and flinches. Primus, would humans ever not be afraid of him? The only ones he had ever met were both Queen Eclipse and General Soundwave. Everyone else just avoided him like the plague for the most part.

The scent was getting stronger and stronger. It actually made Bloodshed’s stomach growl, causing him to grumble to himself. He wanted to hope that maybe this baker would sell him and Novabomb something, but he wasn’t exactly counting on it.

They soon came across the bakery, a rather large one with some rather fancy looking pastries sitting in the windowsill. He would have thought that there was no way the baker was going to serve them when he saw two other ogres, just normal citizens by the looks of it, standing by the entrance and hovering over someone. He had to assume the baker… though why he was letting two ogres get so close to him while they towered over him was strange.

Then he got closer and realized they weren’t talking to a man. He didn’t know any man who had a voice that light.

“I-I can’t leave the store un-unattended…”

“Hey, you don’t got to be scared.”

“Yeah. We’re ogres, but we’re not gonna do anything. We just want to talk.”

“B-B-B-But I can’t leave–”

“Your store will be fine. Our guards are patrolling the area, so no one’s gonna take anything.”

Novabomb pursed his lips together and looked back at Bloodshed, who had reached up to rub his eyes. Damn it… This was just what he needed. To deal with two stupid young ogres who thought they could play around with a human girl. Were they completely unaware of how humans looked at them or were they just born stupid?

It didn’t help that the girl sounded rather terrified. And he could see other people passing by glancing back at them. No doubt they were afraid something bad would happen to them. While he knew these two probably didn’t mean any harm and simply wanted to hang around a pretty girl, the way they were going about it was just going to cause way too many problems. Especially if the girl became too afraid and cried or screamed.

With a heavy huff, he walked over to the group. “What’re you two doing?”

The two ogres turned, only to jump back when they saw Bloodshed heading towards them. Novabomb just hung back a little bit, smiling and humming to himself as he watched his friend. While he would have helped, he knew Bloodshed could handle this himself. Besides, people were more afraid of Bloodshed than they were him.

“Uh, S-Sir Bloodshed, wh-what’re you doing here?”

“On patrol.”

“O-Oh…”

“So what are you two doing?” he repeated, moving himself slightly in between them and the girl. He knew they wouldn’t do anything, but he figured it would make the human feel a little safer.

“We-We…”

“W-We were just talking! Nothing bad, we swear.”

“I know, I could hear.” He could see more humans starting to stare at them, including people on the upper levels of the stores peering out of windows. He knew he had to settle this soon or else he worried he would face some sort of mob on his hands. “But you two should get out of here. You know how things are.”

“B-But we weren’t doing anything bad!”

“I know.”

“Th-Then why-?”

“Two ogres in the middle of a human marketplace are trying to pick up a young human girl. How do you think that looks to other humans?”

It finally seemed to dawn on them when they looked at each other. Now observing them a little more closely, Bloodshed could tell that they were pretty young. Probably only seventeen or somewhere around there. They probably just got caught up in the moment of being near a pretty girl and didn’t realize their flirting was way out of line. Not to mention could have caused a violent scene if they hadn’t stopped.

At least they seemed to understand. With a weak and embarrassed apology, the two ran off down the street and out of sight. Bloodshed looked around to see people still looking at him, which was easily fixed with a small glare. It was moments like these he was glad he had “a scary face,” as Novabomb and Nebula liked to put it. Soon enough, the onlookers had dispersed and he could hear a small sigh of relief come from behind him.

Right. The girl. How was she holding up?

Slowly, he turned around. He was surprised by how small she was. Yes, he was taller than most, even for an ogre, but even then, she just seemed so petite. Even compared to the queen, she still seemed rather tiny and delicate. And when she lifted her head to look at him, he could only stare at her with wide eyes.

He couldn’t explain it. Just something about her struck something within him. She was just so… pretty. But not in a sexual way or anything. More like a painting. A beautiful painting of a young girl, with a soft baby face and fair skin and short dark brown hair. And her eyes… a deep light blue that just stared into his soul. But there was no malice and there wasn’t even fear. Just hesitation.

And then, in a soft voice, she said, “Th-Thank you, Mister.”

He couldn’t reply, his voice somehow caught in his throat.

Novabomb, however, didn’t seem to have any trouble coming up to the two of them with that big stupid grin on his face. He looked at the girl for a few seconds before chuckling. No wonder Bloodshed and those kids were so enthralled by this woman. She was just so small and cute, like a little kitten.

“Well no wonder they were bothering you,” he said, moving to stand next to Bloodshed. “You’re just a cute little doll, ain’t you?”

“Wh-What?” A blush came over her face as she took a step back, hugging herself tightly as she looked off to the side.

Bloodshed swore, he was going to murder Novabomb one of these dead. But he knew he couldn’t do that now. Instead, he just grumbled to himself before hitting Novabomb in the side with his elbow. The young ogre grunted and stumbled away, but fortunately for him, the little human didn’t seem too bothered by it. She actually gave a small giggle, bringing up her hand to stifle it.

Primus, even her laugh was pretty. Everything about this little human was just so damn pretty… It just made him freeze up like a young school boy, but he did his best to keep his face as neutral as possible.

“I’m sorry about him,” Bloodshed murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. “He’s… just an idiot. He doesn’t mean any harm.”

Novabomb pouted. “That’s rude, you know.”

“O-Oh, n-no, no, he’s fine.”

Novabomb smiled. Well, at least everything was fine now. Which was good because the smell coming from the bakery was starting to make his stomach growl impatiently. Moving a bit away from Bloodshed, he leaned down to the girl’s height.

Her eyes widened when he got so close to her, but he just smiled and asked, “Is this your bakery?”

“Wh-What-?”

He pointed to the building behind her.

“Oh! Y-Yes, I-I mean… It belongs to my brother and his wife.”

“Where are they now?” Bloodshed asked, titling his head.

“They went into town to pick up a few things, so I was left in charge.”

“By yourself?” Novabomb thought that was a little weird. Humans would never leave a girl in charge of their store, especially not some teenaged girl. “Aren’t you just a kid?”

“… I’m twenty…”

Both Novabomb and Bloodshed nearly jumped back. Twenty? She was twenty?! They had to look over again. There was no way this girl was twenty. She was so small! She barely looked fifteen and she was supposed to be twenty?! They both would have thought she was lying if she didn’t have that embarrassed “yes, I know, I don’t look it” expression on her face.

Still, even if she was an adult… somehow, that didn’t explain why she had been left alone. From what they understood, human women weren’t normally the ones working in stores, let alone watching over them by themselves.

“You normally do this by yourself?” Novabomb asked.

“Well, n-no… My friend normally comes so I’m not alone. But he was busy today, so…”

All right, that made more sense now, Bloodshed thought. “So you were alone.”

She nodded.

Novabomb was about to ask another question when his stomach growled again, though this time it was loud enough for the young woman to hear it. Both she and his friend turned to him, though she just seemed surprised whereas Bloodshed just gave him a look. But the blue-haired giant just smiled and held up his hands.

“Hey, we came down here in the first place because I was hungry, remember?”

"Oh! Would you like to buy something?"

"I know I would," Novabomb said, smiling brightly. And to think Bloodshed didn't want to come this way... He needed to stop worrying so much. Not everyone was going to be a big bigot and not serve them. Though it probably helped that they more or less saved her from flirtatious ogre teenagers. "I'm starving."

"A-And you, sir?"

Bloodshed swallowed when the petite woman turned to him. There was no fear to be found. Not even in her eyes. Maybe slight intimidation, but he could understand that; he towered a little more than three feet above her. But despite that, she was ready and more than willing to provide food for him and his friend when most people were too scared to even make eye contact with him.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered out, feeling his cheeks heat up. "And you don't have to call me 'sir.'"

"Oh-"

"Yeah!" Novabomb singed. "I'm Novabomb, but you can call me Nova. And this here grump is Bloodshed, Captain of the Guard."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You're the Captain of the Guard?"

"... Yes."

Much to his relief, she didn't seem afraid. Just surprised more than anything. Though he really could have done without her giving him a curtesy, which made him cringe a little. He hated when people bowed to him. He was no one important, just Captain of the Guard. No one should have been bowing to him. And to see this sweet and angelic-looking girl bow... it made him so uncomfortable, he just couldn't describe it.

"I'll get you something right away, Mister Bloodshed. And Mister Novabomb-"

"Just Nova, okay?" 

"O-Oh, all right... Mister Bloodshed. Nova. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Yeah, could I get two baguettes, a cream puff, and one of them sausage wraps or whatever that is in the window?"

She nodded before turning to Bloodshed. "And you, Mister Bloodshed?"

Primus, she was making him feel old and he was only twenty-two. "Just... two sausage wraps. Please."

She smiled gently before running into the shop to grab them their food. Bloodshed swallowed, coughing into his hand as he tried to shake off the weird feeling that had come over him. Seriously, what was wrong with him? He was acting like an idiot over this... very cute and sweet young woman. He was never like this. He had no reason to be like this. He didn't even know her name, why was he acting like some young brat?!

"You know, I don't like women, but she's pretty cute."

He groaned, reaching up rub the bridge of his nose. And to add to these weird feelings, he had a best friend who was going to tease him for days about his behavior around the girl. There was no way to make him stop either, unless he were to strangle him and dump his body in the nearest river.

"She's like one of them pretty dolls they have in the shops. You just wanna dress her up and take care of her, don't you~?"

"No, I don't."

"You're such a liar, you know you wanna~"

"One more word and I'll send you flying."

"But your new girlfriend won't like you very much if you do that."

"Nova, I swear, I will-!"

"Here you both are, sirs. Mist-I-I mean, Novabomb, yours will be seven coins. Mister Bloodsheds, yours will be four."

Both of them suddenly turned to see that the young woman had returned, handing them brown bags. They kindly accepted them before they both reached into their pouches to hand her the coins. She smiled and thanked them as she went back inside to put them away. While Novabomb started to walk off, already reaching in his bag to start stuffing his face, Bloodshed had only stepped back to open his own bag. He blinked when he saw there were two small rolls along with the sausage wraps.

He looked up to see her come close to the door again, rearranging some of the pastries in the window display. He coughed to get her attention, since he didn't know her name, causing her to look up, surprised.

"Mister Bloodshed?" she said, coming over to the door. "Is there a problem?"

"You gave me two extra rolls."

"Oh!" A small blush came over her cheeks as she looked away. "Those... Um..."

"Miss?"

"They're... I know it's not much, but it's just something I wanted to do. T-To say thank you."

Bloodshed didn't know how to respond to that. He hadn't even done anything that special or spectacular; he just shooed away some over confidence teenagers. And he had done much more "heroic" things before and he didn't really get thanked much. Just congratulated and praised. He would sometimes get thank yous from the children and more "personal" expressions of gratitude from other ogresses, but... nothing like this.

"... You're welcome. And thank you."

Her blushed deepened, but she gave a little smile.

"... Can I have your name?"

"Wha-Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, I never introduced myself."

"It's... okay."

"My name is Thornstriker. Will you be coming by again?"

"... Maybe."

Her smile brightened. "Great. We're going to be making some of our seasonal goods soon. They're popular, so they sell out quickly, but I'll try to save you one in case you ever come by again."

He could only nod before muttering out, "Thanks... and have a good day... Thornstriker."

"You too, Mister Bloodshed."

Then she walked back into the store to tidy up a bit more. Bloodshed stood there for a couple of moments before forcing himself to walk away to join Novabomb up the road. Not surprisingly, he was still stuffing his face with the food from his bag and ignoring the humans that were staring at them. And while he was doing that, Bloodshed found himself glancing over his shoulder every now and then back to where the bakery was. Where the girl was.

Thornstriker. Her name was Thornstriker.

Absentmindedly, he reached into his bag and pulled out one of the rolls to take a bite out of. Soft and warm with a small hint of sweetness but nothing overpowering to make him want to gag. It was delicious... and it made him curious as to what else they would sell there. Now he had an excuse to go back and get more food.

And maybe see Thornstriker again too.


End file.
